bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ячиру Кусаджиши
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 12 февраля | gender = женский | height = 109 см | weight = 15,5 кг | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = Лейтенант одиннадцатого отряда Президент ассоциации женщин-синигами | previous occupation = | team = Файл:11.jpg Одиннадцатый отряд | division = 11 | partner = Кенпачи Зараки | previous partner = | base of operations = Штаб 11 отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | relatives = Родители (†), Кенпачи Зараки (неоф. приёмный отец) | shikai = Неизвестен | bankai = Не достигнут | manga debut = Глава 83 (Том 10) | anime debut = Серия 25 | video game debut = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japanese voice = Хисаё Мочизуки | english voice = Стиви Блоч | spanish voice = }} Эта статья об Ячиру Кусаджиши. О районе Кусаджиши см. здесь. — лейтенант одиннадцатого отряда Готея 13 под командованием капитана Кенпачи Зараки, а также президент ассоциации женщин-синигами. Внешность Ячиру — маленькая девочка с розовыми волосами, темно-розовыми глазами и вечным румянцем на щеках. Она носит обычную форму синигами и лейтенантский шеврон на левой руке. Через некоторое время после поражения Айзена, волосы Ячиру стали немного короче и на них появилась заколка в виде перекрещенных костей с левой стороны. Характер История thumb|left|190px|Ячиру встречает Кенпачи в Руконгае Ячиру и Кенпачи в первый раз встретились в одном из самых криминальных районов Руконгая, 79-ом районе северного округа, Кусаджиши. Yachiru was a nameless child. She crawled over to him after he killed several other men with his unnamed Zanpakutō, and was completely unfazed by the violence she had just witnessed, or the blood on his sword. Even as Kenpachi warned her that the sword was dangerous, she reached out and touched it, giggling as her hand was covered in the blood of dead men. He adopted her after that, saving her from certain death in Rukongai. He named her "Yachiru" in memory of the only person he had ever admired. Her surname Kusajishi was given to her because she was from that district. Since that day, she has spent much of her time clinging to his back for transport. Через некоторое время Кенпачи вызывает капитана одиннадцатого отряда, Кенпачи Киганджоу, на дуэль. Ячиру, как обычно, висит в это время у него на спине. Связанные (только в аниме) }} Силы и способности 190px|right|thumb|Духовное давление Ячиру Высокая духовная сила: Она способна испускать большое количество духовной силы, когда злится, в форме большого, розового, сердитого кошачьего лица.8 Она также способна выдержать огромные духовные давления её капитана. Несмотря на ее детский внешний вид и незрелую личность Ячиру, по-видимому, достаточно сильна, так как она является текущим лейтенантом боевого подразделения Общества душ. Было показано, что взрослые мужчины боятся ее, и Рангику Мацумото смогла напугать Иккаку Мадараме, угрожая пожаловаться Ячиру на него, если он не прекратит угрожать Кэйго Асано..Bleach manga; Chapter 197, page 3 Эксперт проникновения: Ячиру очень хорошо умеет проникать куда надо и, чаще всего, куда не надо. Обычно она использует это умение, чтобы совершать шалости. Большая физическая сила: Она достаточно сильна, чтобы легко поднять Кенпачи, который почти в два раза ее выше и в пять раз тяжелее, и прыгать между зданиями, неся его Высокая скорость: Ячиру также невероятно быстра, несмотря на свой компактный размер, бегая от площади Сейретейя к горе Соукиоку в довольно короткий период времени без Сюнпо. Однако, она использует то, что, казалось, было Сюнпо, когда гоняется за Ащисоги Дзидзо.Bleach anime; Episode 245; Only portrayed in the anime Чёткое ощущение и анализирование духовного давления: Ячиру проявила некоторое навыки обнаружения и анализа Реяцу. Она обнаружила и нашла Орихиме, когда та была с Арамаки, обратив внимание на сходство между её Реяцу и Реяцу Ичиго. Отсюда вывод, что Орихиме-Риока.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, page 16 Духовный меч Духовный меч Ячиру пресдставляет собой обычную катану с розовой рукоятью, гардой в форме цветка с пятью лепестками и фиолетовыми ножнами. Ячиру носит свой меч на длинном шнуре, а не на поясе формы. Ножны также необычны тем, что на них есть пара колес, которые прикрепил туда Иккаку Мадараме после того, как Ячиру достала его просьбами об этом. Том 13, профиль Ячиру *'Шикай': Неизвестен. *'Банкай': Ещё не достигнут. Появление в других проектах Интересные факты *В качестве музыкальных тем Тайт Кубо выбрал для неё «''Veni, Veni, Venias''» Андре Превина и «''Yahoo!» Соры Изумикавы. Прозвища *Makizō Aramaki - Mini Mustache/Maki-maki, Mustache guy and Whisker (in between the first 2, only used shortly) *Maki Ichinose- Maki-chan *Nanao Ise - Nana *Shunsui Kyōraku - Shun-shun *Retsu Unohana - Re-chan *Izuru Kira - Izurun *Yoruichi Shihōin - Boobies *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto - Gramps *Mayuri Kurotsuchi - Mayurin *Byakuya Kuchiki - Byakki/Byakushi/Bya-kun''Bleach'' Official Bootleg, page 52 *Orihime Inoue - Jiggles/Big Boobies/Boobies *Ganju Shiba - Monkey *Yasutora Sado - Muscles *Uryū Ishida - Pencil *Jūshirō Ukitake - Ukki''Bleach'' anime; Episode 198 *Shūsuke Amagai - Ama-Ama *Shūhei Hisagi - Hisa-Hisa''Bleach'' anime; Episode 305 *Masayoshi- Mappy''Bleach'' anime; Episode 315 *Mayu- Mayu-Mayu }} Цитаты *(About Kenpachi Zaraki) "I had no name. I had no parents. I was from the 79th District of North Rukongai, Kusajishi. I had never seen anything in colours other than bloody red. But then you appeared, from the 80th District of North Rukongai, Zaraki. Even deeper in the darkness. You demolished the chaotic world that was dyed in blood, then you gave me a name. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today."Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 15 *(о Зараки Кенпачи)"С того дня Вы были для меня всем в этом мире." '"Bleach manga; Chapter 114, page 16 *(Зараки Кенпачи)"Мы станем более сильными, Кен-чан. Вместе, давайте станем более сильными. Я знаю, что Кен-чан лучший. Поэтому давайте станем еще сильнее! Вы и я вместе." *(Орихиме Иноуэ)"Конечно! Независимо от того, кто противник, Кен-чан никогда не проиграет!" '"Bleach manga; Chapter 139, page 6 *(Нноиторе Джилга)"Если вы нападете на меня,Кен-чан будет сильно злиться." ''Bleach manga; Chapter 310, page 11 }} Сноски Звания Навигация en:Yachiru Kusajishi de:Yachiru Kusajishi es:Yachiru Kusajishi fr:Yachiru Kusajishi Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Синигами Категория:Лейтенанты Категория:Одиннадцатый отряд Категория:Готей 13